Oh Castle
by meeee-casketty
Summary: After the Always episode Castle and Beckett do some kinky shit and get a few interuptions
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is my first PUBLISHED fanfic there are more chapters to come if you guys like it, please leave a review. Ill love you flrever xx

"Richard, Richard darling are you awake ?" Martha Rodgers strolled through the door and accidentally slammed it shut, just after she threw her bag on the kitchen counter. She heard a faint groan.

"Richard darling are you ok?"

She walked slowly into his room only to find a pair of black lace panties at her feet, she looked at them in shock and whipped her head back up. "Richard Castle, well I never"

Castle shot up and pulled the sheets off a naked Kate Beckett, he turned around and saw his mother staring at him, was she crying ?

"Rick, put the sheets back down!"

Kate was now awake and trying to cover herself up, desperately cover herself up, her naked breasts were just out in the open for everyone to see.

"Oh, god. Martha, erm. Are you ok ?" Kate had finally pulled the sheet back on her and was laying on castles chest.

"Im fine. completely fine, it's just,you and Rick are together. finally, you two have come to your senses. Well I'll be in my room, if you two need me."

Martha walked out of his room and they could hear the faint sound of her laughing, Kate stared at Rick and then leaned in and kissed him gently but this turned into a more passionate kiss.

Rick kissed his way down her neck and sucked at her pulse point, he squeezed her nipple between his fingers and she moaned loudly. Kate ran her fingers through his hair and pulled at it slightly, she bit onto his shoulder until it left a mark but neither of them cared, then soothed the indent with her warm tongue.

Rick slid down her until his mouth was at her most sensitive spot, he pushed his thumb onto that bundle of nerves and then kissed it until her hips bucked vigorously.

He positioned himself at her entrance and held onto her hips.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just do it. please Rick"

"Okay Kate. How'd you want it. Hard and kinky?"

"Just, fuck me hard Rick and make me scream!"

She shouted as she wrapped her legs around his back making him thrust into her and she moaned loudly. Rick thrust into her hard and fast , repeatedly for about five minutes making her moan and pant, he was determined to make her cum as many times as possible, he thrusted harder and harder until he felt her walls start clenching around him.

"FUCK RICK, IM GONNA CU-"

Her sentence was cut off with her climax she moaned and screamed as she came down from her peak, but Rick was still thrusting into her. Hard.

"Do you like this Kate?" Rick asked as he slammed back into her, he was thrusting in deep, hard and fast.

"Yeah, but im gonna squirt if you dont stop" She said as she scratched her nails over his nipples, this made him groan and she started building back upto her climax.

Rick leant down and kissed her hard and then pulled back leaving her wanting more, but he carried on thrusting into her harder and harder until she started screaming.

As they continued their antics Alexis came running through the front door, shit it quietly and then ran into his dads room to witness the most shocking thing anyone could ever see there parents doing, her dad had his head buried between detective Beckett's thighs as she screamed and squirted like a water fountain. Alexis felt herself go light headed and she passed out and dropped against her dads bedroom floor. Both of them shot up and stared at Alexis' petite frame flat out on the floor, Kate looked at Rick and gasped she then threw him his shirt and boxors and pulled on her pyjamas (which had been left her when she split with Josh).

"Fuck castle, were fucked"

"Yes, yes we are" he said with a wink as he pulled on his shirt. Rick walked over to Alexis and pulled her up so he was carrying her, he then lay her down on the couch and called his mother down stairs as Kate poured a glass of water and got an ice pack for Alexis.

Kate stroked Alexis' hair behind her ear and her eyes fluttered open, Kate stood back and literally watched horror flood Alexis' face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Castle and Beckett looked at each other and started giggling.

* * *

I know it was short but tell me what you think ? Xoxo


	2. Uhoh

SOOOOOOO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WOOP WOOP, MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK BUT AH WELL THERE IS A TWIST AND THE END SOO YEAH :D

Another short is chapter I know :/ But i update like two or three times a week so it makes up for it eh ?

Yeah so heres the fic...

* * *

"What is all the commotion ?"

Martha came running down the stairs and looked at Alexis who was now sitting on the couch gulping down the water as fast as she could, she fanned her face and then stood up "I will see you later dad and you i'm sure i'll see you Detective Beckett" Alexis ran up the stairs and pulled her phone out of her pocket and slammed it to her ear "Molly, you'll never guess what I just saw it was horrifying, can you come over now ?" Alexis slammed her door shut and they heard the faint sound of her repeatedly laughing. Well who wouldn't of laughed at what they had just witnessed ?

"Oh god Rick, I don't think that should of happened" Kate hid her face in her hands and sat down on the sofa, Martha was now making coffee for the three of them "Ricky, how many sugars do you and Kate have?

"Two for both of us, thank you Mom" Rick scooched over to Kate and lay her down on his lap, he started stroking her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly. Beckett smiled and starting thinking about the events of last night 'oh gosh, what is this between us. Is it a relationship, yeah of course its a relationship. It must be" she thought to herself and she sat up slowly kissing his cheek and then sitting on her lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Martha, I needed this" She said as she brought her cup to her mouth and sipped it so she didn't burn her tongue, she savored the taste and then bent forward to place it on the table in front of the couch, she felt castles eyes on her and deliberately ground down on him when she sat back down. Martha smiled at the two and turned on the tv and found that the remote was was broken where the back attached.

"what happened to this ?"

Rick looked at Kate and they started laughing, she shook her head and looked at Rick as if to say 'make something up now'. She stood up and made her way over to the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door, she quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on Alexis' bedroom door. She looked at the floor as Alexis opened it and she then pulled Kate inside.

"Kate, what the hell were you guys doing ? Ive never seen anything like that happen in all the times i've walked in on my dad with someone! Yes i've only walked in on him once and that was years ago, but what the hell was that?"

Kate blushed furiously and tucked her hair behind her ear "I'm sorry Alexis, you shouldn't of seen that. We can talk about it another time maybe because I think your friends here. Oh and do you have any makeup removing wipes I could use ? "

"Yeah" Alexis walked over to her dresser and pulled out some Make-up wipes "Here, there's only a few left in that packet so you can keep them in you- dads room for the next time you stay" Alexis smiled as Kate nodded and walked out her room to let her friend in, who started giggling when she saw Kate.

Kate walked down the stairs to find that Martha in the kitchen making lunch, she had a bowl full of salad and a few sandwiches were on the kitchen side. Kate had no makeup on now and felt rather vulnerable, she came back down into the lounge and pulled Rick up off the sofa.

"we need to get dressed it twelve fifteen in the afternoon, come on"

They both walked into Ricks room and quickly got changed, Rick had one of Kate's out fits which she hardly wore, It was a green sheer shirt and a tight black body con skirt. Ricks eyes were on her legs in an instant.

"Rick! Eyes up here"

"Sorry sorry. You just look so different, and your so beautiful with no make up on. Your just so perfect, i love you Kate"

Kate's heart skipped a beat and she smiled at the ground. "I love you too, but what are we. I mean, is this a relationship?"

"If you want it to be. I know I do, I love you. I always have and I always will"

"Oh Castle. I want us to be too, Its official."

Rick pulled Kate into a kiss and they shared a very intimate moment, until they got disturbed by Martha yelling lunch was ready.

Was this the begging of a relationship or an end of a friendship ?

* * *

The story is only starting so carry on reading, next chapter involves ice whipped cream and handcuffs


End file.
